militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
21st (East African) Infantry Brigade (United Kingdom)
|branch = |type = Brigade Command|size = Brigade|command_structure = (See below)|battles = East African Campaign (World War II)}}The 21st (East African) Infantry Brigade was a colonial infantry formation of the East African army groups. History On 31 August 1939 the brigade headquarters of the 1st (East African) Infantry Brigade was formed in East Africa, and on 3 September the brigade was formed (see organisation below). On 18 October 1940 the brigade was redesignated as the 21st (East African) Infantry Brigade to bring the African brigades in a 'line formation'.Joslen, pp. 419–420 In January 1942 the brigade was reorganised and concurrently designated as a brigade group. On 4 July 1943 the brigade was reverted to the role of an infantry brigade and joined the 11th (East African) Infantry Division. The brigade's only action was during the Battle of The Juba from 4–26 February 1941. The division was finally disbanded in 1946 following demobilisation after the end of World War II.Order of Battle for East Africa Force on 6th November 1940 at British & Commonwealth Orders of Battle Organisation Organisation of the brigade (with year afterwards) was as follows;Order of Battle for East Africa Command on 20th December 1942 at British & Commonwealth Orders of Battle * Brigade HQ * 2nd (Nyasaland) Battalion, The King's African Rifles (39–40, 40–43, 43–45) * 3rd (Kenya) Battalion, The King's African Rifles (39–39) * 4th (Uganda) Battalion, The King's African Rifles (39–40, 40–43, 43–45) * 2/4th Battalion, The King's African Rifles (40–40) * 5th (Uganda) Battalion, The King's African Rifles (39–39) * 2/6th Battalion, The King's African Rifles (40–40) * 1st Battalion, The North Rhodesia Regiment (40–40, 40–45) * 53rd (East African) Field Battery, East African Artillery (42–42) * 54th (Nigerian) Field Battery, East African Artillery (42–42) * 162nd (East African) Field Regiment, East African Artillery (42–43) * 303rd (East African) Field Regiment, East African Artillery (43–43) * 58th (East African) Field Company, East African Engineers * 21st (East African) Infantry Brigade Group Company, East African Army Service Corps * 2nd (Zimbabwe) Field Ambulance (42–43) Commands The brigade served under the following commands; * War Office Reserve (42–42) * Ceylon Command (43–43) * Central Area (41–42) * East African Command (42–42) * East African Force (39–40, 41–41) * Trincomolee Fortress (43–43) * 1st (African) Division (40–40) * 1st South African Division (41–41) * 11th (African/East African) Division (40–41, 41–41, 43–45) * 12th (African) Division (41–41) * 34th Indian Infantry Division (42–43) Commanding Officers Commanding officers of the brigade included; * 1939–1939 Brigadier J A Campbell * 1939–1941 Brigadier D M Barchard * 1941–1941 Lieutenant Colonel P R M Mundy (acting) * 1941–1941 Brigadier A Mac D Ritchie * 1941–1941 Lieutenant Colonel P R M Mundy (acting) * 1941–1941 Lieutenant Colonel B C Lynn-Allen (acting) * 1941–1943 Brigadier A Mac D Ritchie * 1943–1943 Lieutenant Colonel H M Ingledew (acting) * 1943–1943 Lieutenant Colonel H N Drake (acting) * 1943–1943 Brigadier W A Dimoline * 1943–1943 Lieutenant Colonel H P L Glass (acting) * 1943–1944 Lieutenant Colonel P E D Watson (acting) * 1944–1945 Brigadier J F MacNab * 1945–1945 Lieutenant Colonel P A Morcombe (acting) * 1945–1945 Brigadier J F MacNab (acting) * 1945–1945 Lieutenant Colonel R C H Miers (acting) * 1945–1945 Brigadier J F MacNAb Citations References * Lt-Col H.F. Joslen, Orders of Battle, United Kingdom and Colonial Formations and Units in the Second World War, 1939–1945, London: HM Stationery Office, 1960/Uckfield: Naval & Military Press, 2003, ISBN 1-843424-74-6 External links * 21 (East African) Infantry Brigade at ordersofbattle.com Category:Military units and formations established in 1939 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1945 Category:Infantry brigades of the British Army in World War II Category:Infantry brigades of the British Army